Welcome to Namco High!
by DarlingAna
Summary: A fic about the unfinished game by Andrew Hussie including the characters so far introduced: Terezi, Cousin, Galaga, Lolo, Valkyrei, Anti-Bravoman, Meowkie, Donko, Albatross, Nidia, Mr.Driller, Blue Max, Hiromi, Amazona, and Taira! Rated T for language.
1. Day 1

You look up at your new high school. The cherry blossoms blow past you as you think about your new life. _**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**_ Crap! Late for class! You run to your first class but it's too late. You have detention after school with Mr. Hussie. That's no good!

"Hello everyone. First day and you all already have detention? I know you're all up to no good but I didn't know this would happen!" Hussie snapped as he wrote down on a paper. He was right. There was a lot of people already getting in trouble. "Now to take roll call. Donko?" "Hehe! Heereee!~" The drum girl from the back of the room giggled. "Terezi?" "HEEHEEHEE. HERE!" The strange exchange student called from next to you. She was strange but somehow funny to you.

After roll call Hussie stepped out the room and out came all the phones, make-up, and other things not allowed at school. But you just did your work. Terezi giggled at the fact that you didn't break any rules. She tool out a strange stuffed animal, a rope, and her funny looking phone. "Why did little good boy get in here the first day?" She whispered. "Late to class…" you whispered. "HEY GUYS LITTLE BEAN HEAD IS IN HERE JUST CUZ HE WAS LATE TO CLASS!" She shouted as she got up. "Bean head was just late to class? Well, That was my reason too. Miss, why did you get in trouble then?" Donko said winking at me. "Possession of a hanging rope." She giggled swinging the rope around.

I wondered what she was doing with that rope. Exchange students are creepy. No matter where they were from. "I'm in here for chewing gum." Meowki called. "Stayed in the lockers for too long." Albatross mumbled. "Draws creepy stuff for art class." Anti-Brovoman sniffed. "Eating in class." Lolo yelled. "GALAGA WAS TOO AWESOME. CAN NOT SHOOT LUNCH LADY FOR NOT AGREEING. HAS TO LEARN LESSON." Galaga beeped. "Valkyrie, why are you in here?" Meowki purred. "Possession of a axe."

It seemed like we were all in here for a reason. We were all very different but some how the same. Terezi was weird but kind heated and I was so interested in talking to her. Donko and Meowki seemed to be friends or just acting like it. I had no friends. Maybe I could be friends with Galaga. He was really strange but I could try to make friends with him. It won't hurt! Well he did shoot the lunch lady so… well lets try.

"Hello! Want to be friends?" I whispered walking up to him. "DO YOU THINK I AM THE BEST SHIP EVER?"He beeped. Wow he was loud. "Yes. You are amazing." "THANK YOU BEAN HEAD. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" "It's cousin. Nice to meet you Galaga." "I AM SMILEING BUT I AM SHIP SO YOU CAN NOT TELL." He really was weird, but he seemed really nice. I hope I make more friends. Maybe me and Terezi can be friends. That would be really nice. I would make friends with all the creepy people though! That would be bad! I want to be popular this year! Welp, maybe weird can be the new popular this year.


	2. Day 2

The next day you slid into detention there were six new people at the tables. Your new school seemed to be full of bullies. Terezi slid next to you and winked. Through those bright red frames it was hard to see. You wondered how she could sway through the halls and not bump into anything. You looked around to see that people wear making friends with the new six kids gathered up at the same table.

One was scribbling something down in a notebook looking up at some points. Another seemed too young to be at this school and was wiping his clothes down with a cloth. One seemed to catch everyone's eye, bright feathers and clean goggles shined, it was the war history nerd that always got beat up and shoved in lockers. Next to him was a girl brushing her long blue hair out of her face as she scanned the table. Another was the top of the class student, you wondered what she was doing here, and she was always such a good role model for the school so what kind of trouble would she ever get in on campus? The last was a creepy dude you remember from P.E. class. He was large and strong and you don't want to mess with him. He would knock you out in one punch to the face!

swung open the door and glanced around. "Some new faces are here, it seems."

He stepped in and stopped at the black bored and wrote something down as fast as lightning!

_Welcome to the after school detention with Hussie. _

He dusted his hands off and turned around smiling. "Now, let us see who bothered to show up today, hm?"

He took roll and ran out as fast as he could and turned back to shout, "I'll be out with Vriska for a bit, you guys entertain yourselves while we go out shopping."

The door slammed shut and the phones, makeup, and other things flew out the pockets and back-packs.

But, it seems the six new kids weren't that much of trouble makers, well three of them didn't.

It seemed that Nidia, Blue Max, and Akiho weren't up to any trouble making. Blue Max was scanning the room and trembling while hiding his face behind a book. Someone's hand slammed down in front of him and he jumped up from his seat and looked up.

"Hey loser how about you hand with the other nerds?" Hiromi growled as she pointed to Nidia and Akiho shuffling to Terezi holding their notebooks tight to their chests.

Blue Max swung his head down is shame as he pulled up his book bag over his shoulders and I made my way over to his placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Don't worry. She's mean to everyone. I think you're pretty cool, Max." I smiled and bowed my head to look at his eyes.

He cooed and smiled up back at me. "Thank you. Would you like to be friends? I get picked on a lot nobody is as nice as you here to me!" He lowered his head.

"Well, sure. I'm Cousin."


	3. Day 14

A few weeks a new face arrived in detention. Buck teeth and thin blue frames. She popped up a few times in the halls. You had seen her walking in the baking club room and seen her complaining her lunch. She didn't seem like a gal that got in trouble. She looked kind hearted and sweet. You were too shy to talk to her. Why would someone like her get in detention?

Mr. Hussie stomped into the class room and slammed down a book on his desk.

"Let's just get this over with!" He shouted. He tuck roll and rushed out slamming the door behind him leaving the book behind. The items flew out and Terezi flew out her chair. She was headed for that damn book. It was a black leathered notebook. Terezi knew what was written in it. It listed the reasons of why people were in detention.

The new girl, Jane Crocker, was in here for gossiping. Well, that's strange. Jane pulled out cupcakes, probably from her baking club, from her lunch pail. She seemed like a nice girl. You knew she could do better. She looked cute, petite, and great to heart. She didn't look like a trouble maker at all!

You shuffle your way over to where Jane was isolated in the corner of the room quietly stuffing in cupcakes with light blue and pink frosting. She slowly looked up stopping at your eyes. A smile spread on her face as she put a cupcake down and held up a hand.

"I'm Jane. Nice to see I'm not the only once who got falsely accused. It's nice to see some good in this town." Jane smiled and waved.

You wet your lips and held out your hand. "Why is such a nice lady all by herself, now?" You laughed.

"People aren't that welcoming around here in detention..." Jane laughed and shook your hand.

"Well, welcome to hang out with me anytime, dearie." You laughed.

"Thank you…. Uh…" Jane stuttered.

"Cousin. My name is Cousin. I'm happy to meet you." You whispered as you kissed her hand.

You felt someone hover above your shoulder. "H3H3H3! Dude she's not what you think!" Terezi laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Jane pouted and looked away blushing.

"She's break your achy breaky heart" Terezi laughed as she skipped away back to her seat.

_What? Was she telling the truth? Oh no. _


End file.
